There has been a focus on conductive polymers as novel materials for use in various electronic industry fields such as electronic components, semiconductors, displays, automobiles, satellite communications, and the like. The importance thereof has emerged with the rapid development of the IT industry.
In general, since a polymer material is an electric insulator, static charges accumulate on a surface of the polymer material when processed or used. The accumulation of the static charges can damage electronic devices by short-circuit, and/or the static charges accumulated on the surface can attract dust, which can cause serious problems when used in a semiconductor, and the like.
Malfunction caused by the above-described electrostatic problems frequently occurs at the time of mounting integrated electronic circuits and core components related therewith as a result of pollution due to generation of static electricity, dust, and the like. Accordingly, there is an increased need to prevent electrification and manage pollution sources such as dust and harmful substance.
Precision electronic components such as semiconductor integrated circuit chips and/or various modules, and the like, can be transported by an antistatic container to prevent the components from being damaged by static electricity generated during transportation. For example, when a tray is used as an electronic component transportation container, static charges can accumulate on a surface of the tray, due to friction with the components or contact with some parts of human body during transport or handling. Since the surface charges cause electrostatic damage, there is a demand for properly discharging the surface charges to protect the electronic components.
Accordingly, to provide conductivity to a sheet used in electronics industry field, conductive additives or filler can be added to a composition or a conductive polymer can be used. For example, metallic fiber, metallic powder, inherently dissipative polymer (IDP) which is an organic material having electric conductivity, or carbon black can be used. However, when using an IDP, the sheet may exhibit surface resistance and have a low conductivity of which the maximum is about 109 to 1010 ohm/sq. In a case of carbon black, high surface resistance at a range of 104 to 106 ohm/sq may be shown. However, the carbon black generates dust, which can negatively affect the environment and decrease reliability of a product due to deterioration in mechanical physical properties such as impact strength, elongation, and the like. In addition, an excessive amount of carbon black is required to maintain conductivity.
Korean Patent No. 0695503 is directed to the manufacture of a film having conductivity by including conductive fillers such as carbon black, and the like, on an outer surface layer of a multi-layer film. However, the manufacture of the film can be complicated, inefficient, and not cost effective.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2008-020579 is directed to a conductive resin composition for decreasing pollution of electronic components and having excellent close adhesion with a cover tape, the conductive resin composition containing carbon black. However, the conductive resin composition can generate dust on a surface of the composition, generate errors in a sensor due to surface gloss, and can generate pollution, by containing an excessive amount of carbon black.
Therefore, there is a need for technology for overcoming the above-described problems.